Musim Semi Berganti
by D3villaZ
Summary: Musim semi kembali datang tanpa Kaori di sisi Kousei, tapi di sampingnya masih ada Tsubuki, ia tidaklah seorang diri.


Musim Semi Berganti

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (c) Naoshi Arakawa

.

.

Musim semi datang lagi, bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, pembatas jembatan yang mulai hangat dengan aliran sungai di bawahnya masih berselimut dingin.

Itu adalah pagi ketika Kousei berjalan menuju sekolah. Ketika ia sampai di jalur kereta api, Tsubaki menyapanya. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya, lalu Kousei menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Tsubaki, hal yang rutin terjadi selama beberapa tahun hidupnya.

Kousei mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan bersisian. Dilatari sebuah kereta yang melintas di belakang, gurat kesedihan samar tampak di wajah Kousei. Musim semi tiba, musim di mana ia bertemu dengan Kaori, gadis yang dicintainya, gadis yang mengembalikan asanya pada piano, gadis yang meninggalkannya, gadis yang menyembunyikan segalanya pada Kousei.

Musim semi kali ini, Kousei tidak akan bertemu gadis itu lagi, tidak ada lagi pemain biola gila yang menuntutnya menjadi pengiring, tidak ada lagi kue dan jengukan.

Kousei merasa ada yang hilang. Ia melirik ke samping, Tsubaki berjalan santai. Meski begitu, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ya, ada Tsubaki di sampingnya saat ini.

Tsubaki, gadis itu telah lama bersamanya, gadis itu seperti kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambut Tsubaki, ketika gadis itu menyapu rambutnya yang berantakan dan merapikannya di belakang daun telinga, Kousei terpaku melihatnya.

Awalnya Kousei merasa yakin jika Tsubaki sudah seperti saudaranya, tapi setelah dilihat lagi, Tsubaki dan angin adalah perpaduan yang cantik.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di kelas. Di tempat duduknya, Watari tampak lebih tenang dari biasanya, tak berbeda jauh dari Kousei, sekilas wajah Watari tampak muram.

Tsubaki tidak habis pikir, kedua laki-laki ini menjadi berbeda hanya karena seorang gadis. Memang sih kalau dipikir masak-masak, gadis itu pirang dan menawan. Gadis itu datang dan meninggalkan luka, datangnya hanya sebentar tapi siapapun yang mengenalnya dibuat tak dapat melupakan. Ia pun merasakannya, tapi kesedihan yang berlarut-larut, ia tak menyukainya.

Tsubaki menarik pergelangan tangan Kousei guna menghampiri Watari, begitu sampai, ia menarik kedua sisi kepala lalu dibenturkan. Benar sekali, itu kepala Kousei dan Watari.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Watari bersungut sambil mengelus sisi kepalanya, hal yang sama dilakukan Kousei.

"Sepulang sekolah, ayo lombat dari jembatan."

"Ide gila." Kousei ikut berpendapat.

"Kalian berdua yang sudah gila, maka dari itu kita harus mencobanya." Tsubaki berbalik, ia melangkah hendak menuju bangkunya, tapi sebelum itu ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Kita akan memulai musim semi yang baru, kalian menyebalkan ketika sedih melulu."

Di belakang Tsubaki, Watari tersenyum lebar, di sampingnya tampak Kousei tersenyum kecil, Tsubaki jika sudah bertindak seolah memukul titik yang tepat sehingga membuat sadar dengan cepat. Ada perasaan lega yang terasa nyaman menyelubungi mereka berdua.

 _Kalau Kaori-chan, pasti tidak ingin mereka bersedih 'kan?_ Batin Tsubaki berbisik lirih. Sejujurnya di balik momen kehilangan Kaori dari kehidupan mereka, ada sebuah tanya yang mencuat dalam benak Tsubaki. Kenapa semua orang menyukai si violinis pirang itu? Kenapa musik begitu memuakkan dan membuat orang terdekatnya terasa jauh? Apa jika Tsubaki yang pergi, maka mereka akan sesedih sekarang?

Aneka pertanyaan konyol menghantui benak Tsubaki di sepanjang hari itu, ia bahkan tidak fokus pada pelajaran, padahal beberapa hari lagi akan ada ujian. Namun, begitu pulang sekolah ia mendapat kembali kesadarannya.

Di sinilah mereka, berdiri di pembatas jembatan, tempat yang telah menjadi saksi bisu pertumbuhan mereka.

"Kau yakin?" Watari bergidik melihat aliran sungai itu.

"Airnya masih dingin." Itu Kousei, melirik bongkahan es di sisi sungai, tak lama bongkahan itu tersapu arus dan hanyut.

"Ck!"

Tsubaki lekas mendorong tubuh Watari dan Kousei dari belakang, sehingga mereka tanpa persiapan dan masih menenteng tas sekolah melayang jatuh. "Hyaaa!" Tsubaki berteriak senang, matanya menyipit karena tawa.

Sebelum ditelan air, Watari dan Kousei sempat saling melirik dan melempar senyum. "Hei," panggil Watari kencang.

Tsubaki melihatnya. "Terima kasih." Itu yang dikatakan Kousei sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air.

Rona merah menghias wajah Tsubaki, ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

Beberapa menit berselang, tak terlihat tanda dua pemuda tadi akan menampakkan diri. "Hei, kalian berdua!" Tsubaki mulai khawatir. "Jangan bercanda!" Sambil meneguk salivanya gugup, Tsubaki melepas tasnya dan menaiki pembatas jembatan. "Jangan hilang," serunya begitu menceburkan diri.

Tsubaki mengayuh lengannya, mencari dua pemuda tengik bernama Kousei dan Watari, ia mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menghujam.

Mencari dan mencari.

Bukan hanya napasnya saja yang mulai memberat, Tsubaki merasa darahnya akan membeku jika ia berada lebih lama lagi di dalam air.

Di saat kesadaran Tsubaki menipis, sesuatu menarik pergelangan tangannya, membawanya ke permukaan.

"Hosh...hosh...hoshhh." Tsubaki meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Hahahaha!" Watari tertawa, yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ a la Tsubaki.

" _Baka_!" hardik Tsubaki sambil terengah. Begitu ia merasa lebih baik, dijewernya telinga Watari dan Kousei yang berada tak jauh darinya, menarik mereka ke tepian.

Mulanya Watari, lalu Tsubaki dan terakhir Kousei, tawa nyaring keluar dari pita suara mereka.

"Tsubaki, apa jadinya kami tanpa dirimu," kata Kousei tulus, yang langsung dibalas Tsubaki dengan pukulan di kepalanya, namun begitu garis-garis kemerahan perlahan hadir di pipi gadis itu.

"Aku hampir lupa betapa menyenangkannya ini." Watari berorasi. "Tsubaki kau yang terbaik dibanding gadis-gadisku."

Kousei mengangguk menyetujui. "Tsubaki, terima kasih," ucapnya dan Watari bersamaan. Langsung saja Tsubaki memiting mereka berdua.

"Ampun." Watari berusaha meloloskan diri.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu kalian sedih karena Kaori telah pergi. Tapi jika kalian di posisi Kaori, aku yakin kalian tidak ingin bersedih hati." Tsubaki menarik napas dalam. "Kaori ... kalian berdua menyukainya 'kan? Tapi Kaori akan lebih menyukai kalian jika saat ini kalian tersenyum. Karena, Kaori, dia akan selalu kita ingat, iya 'kan?"

Watari tampak terharu, sementara Kousei tertegun, ia menatap Tsubaki semakin intens. Ketika menatap Tsubaki, Kousei meyakini jika di balik rasa kehilangannya seolah ada cahaya hangat yang menyusup dan mengisi relung hatinya hingga kembali penuh sesak.

Setelah kejadian langka dimana Tsubaki dapat menjadi sosok yang bijak, Watari pergi tiba-tiba karena teleponnya berdering. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang gadis yang menelepon.

Jadi, di tepian itu, tinggallah Kousei dan Tsubaki.

Ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi, ada banyak rasa yang Tsubaki alami. Setelah ini, ia tidak tahu apakah harus mengejar Kousei, sosok yang selalu ia lihat, atau berpindah ke lain hati? Tapi jika dipikir lagi, sebelum ia pusing sendiri, sebelum ia benar-benar memacari pemuda lain seperti yang dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat lalu, ia ingin mengakhiri perasaannya.

Musim semi berganti, Tsubaki berharap sebuah kesempatan, kesempatan untuk hatinya berganti pada rasa yang lebih baik.

"Kousei," panggil Tsubaki, lirih tapi jernih terdengar.

"Ya?" Ia menoleh dan mendapati Tsubaki sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

" _Daisuki_."

Serentak, angin musim semi menghampiri mereka, lagi-lagi bermain nakal dengan rambut Tsubaki, membuat Tsubaki harus menyisikan helai rambutnya ke belakang daun telinga, hal itu tentu saja ditangkap Kousei.

"Aku ingin kau menolakku dengan jelas." Tsubaki berkata mantap, meski dalam hatinya berlawanan, hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. "Setelah ini kita masih akan berteman. Jadi kumohon―"

Tiba-tiba saja Kousei menarik pundak Tsubaki, ia mendekap gadis itu. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan menatap pancaran mata Tsubaki.

Di sisi lain, Tsubaki memberontak guna melepaskan diri, sedangkan Kousei mengeratkan dekapannya. "Biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin seperti ini," gumam Kousei tepat di dekat telinga Tsubaki.

Tubuh Tsubaki bergetar, dilingkupi rasa gugup dan emosi yang meluap. Ia merasa Kousei memainkan perasaannya, karena di saat ia ingin _move on_ , pemuda itu justru bersikap manis.

Musim semi berganti, Kousei tahu jika ia masih mencintai Kaori, tapi gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya ini telah lebih lama berada di sisinya dan masih di sisinya hingga saat ini. Jika bicara daya tarik, Kaori pemenangnya, namun soal waktu, tak ada yang dapat menyaingi setianya Tsubaki menemani Kousei selama ini.

Musim semi berganti, dengan ini Kousei tidak akan melupakan Kaori, tapi pandangannya pada Tsubaki akan berubah. Ia mencoba, melihat gadis itu sebagai perempuan yang patut dihargai.

"Tsubaki, tetaplah di sisiku," kata Kousei. "Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku."

Tak kuasa menahan haru, Tsubaki menangis, ia mengangguk berkali-kali dalam dekapan Kousei.

Musim semi berganti, lembaran baru dimulai dan cinta kembali menghiasi. Kini, Tsubuki-lah yang mengisi musim semi di hati Kousei.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 _a/n_ : Tsumugi di sini. Yaampun, gaje nggak sih? Duh, maaf kalau mengecewakan, pokoknya terima kasih banyak ya sudah baca sampai sini, mohon dikoreksi xD


End file.
